Legend of the New Year Monster
by Lucky-Loyal Girl
Summary: Among all the legends that've been told, the legend of the New Year Monster is the hardest one to believe. But the most unreal things usually have a high chance to be real. This one is no exception. Now, Po and the Furious Five have stop this legend to live once again after so many years and find out the untold side of it during the progress. Rating may change.
1. The legend

Legend of the New Year Monster

Chapter 1: The legend

What is the meaning of the word 'legend'? It's a story that tell about something that can be seen unreal by most people. And sometime, there is even another side of the legend that forever remain untold. It is a bright side or a dark side? No one know. But one thing we know for sure that legends are always tie with truth more or less. And this legend that you about to read was not an exception.

* * *

"Long time ago, in the deepest place of the sea, lived a monster named Nian. Nian is a monster with the body of a buffalo, the head of a lion and has a very wide mouth, wide enough to swallow many people at once." Po stopped to see the reaction of the bunny children in his class. They were terrified. He smiled then countinued.

"Nian sleeps under the sea the whole year. But, when New Year is coming close, Nian will leave the sea, go into the villages, hurting and eating people. _Especially_ children." There was loud gasped among the children but Po still keep going. "So, every year when New Year is coming, everyone will have to evacuate into the mountains to avoid Nian."

"But, one fateful year, while everyone was getting ready to evacuate then, a stranger come. The stranger asked for a place to stay for the night and promised he will help them defeated Nian. But of course, no one believe him. Everyone try to told him to come with them and hid, but the stranger stay. Realized that they can't change his mind, everyone decided to leave without the stranger.

"When Nian arrived, it destroyed everything in it's way. Crops, houses, everything. Until it arrived the house where the stranger stayed. At the door frame, red papers where hanging all over and there were candles light coming out from inside. Nian become nervous, but that didn't stop it. It lunged toward, ready to attack... Suddenly, the stranger appeared in a red outfit with loud and noisy fireworks. The monster got terrified and run back to it laid, never once been seen again. Turn out, Nian afraid three things and they are: red, fire and noise.

"After helping the villagers, the stranger disappeared without a track. And from then to very now, everybody started to celebrated the New Year with fireworks and colorful decoration as a reminded of the New Year's Monster - Nian." The children were now more relaxed as the story end. "Now, any question?" One bunny girl raised her paw. "Yes Xue?"

"Does-does Nian still out there?" she timidly asked. Immedially, the others started to whisper to each other. Before Po can answer, someone jumped in.

"Of course not, that's just a legend. And Po please, stop telling them those kind of stories. You'd scared them."

"First of all Tigress, _they_ are the one who ask _me_ to tell the story, not vice versa. Second, that's not just a legend. Legends are tie with truth. So who know, maybe Nian is still out there, waiting for the right moment...and then BAM!" Po suddenly exclaimed, causing the little bunnies to startled. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"But," she said, "If 'Nian' _is_ out there, which I highly suspect it," she muttered the last part, "We will protect you."

"You will?" asked the little bunnies hopefully.

"Of course we will, it's our job to protect the innocents after all."

"I'm innocent and yet you still like to beat me." Po muttered.

"Sparring does not count." Tigress answered smugly. The bunnies started to laugh at Po's pouting face. "Now, all of you should go home. We only have one week left to prepare for the New Year Eve you know."

"Yes Master Tigress!" the bunnies said at the same time. They made a bow to Po and Tigress and then leave.

When the last bunny disappeared from they view, Tigress immedially grabbed Po arm and dragged him with her. "Come on, Dragon Warrior, we have work to do."

"Real work or just an excuse to spend time with me?" Po smirked.

"Both, I guess." Tigress smirked back. "Master Shifu said it's something about the robbery that happen lately in the village."

"The robber that only take decoration and metal stuff? Yeah I hear. Thank god that they didn't rob my dad's cause I swear if they do, they will pay for it. Litteraly." They chuckled at that. Everyone know how obsessed Mr. Ping is with his cooking materials.

"And that why we will have to do a patrol on the village tonight. But for now, let just enjoy ourselves."

"Agree." Po has managed to get out of Tigress' grip and now walking beside her. He took her paw in his. "Hey do you want to check out the Hall of Heroes? I hear there is a new artifact has been send there."

"Let me guess, you're still gonna make me go even if I say no?" Tigress eyed him questionly. Po nodded and made pleading eyes. Tigress sighed. "Well, I have no choice. Come on." And they headed to the Hall of Heroes.

* * *

Mean while, in somewhere deep, deep down the sea, a creature was walking back and font in his lair. The creature was bigger than anything you have ever seen. He has a pair of sharp horns on his head, pointing out of a very messing mane. His whole body was cover in scales. There were some fur at here and there too.

He looked above at the surface with his bloody red eyes. A smiled crept onto his lips. "It about time..."

* * *

 **A/N: So... Hi again?**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but it was just meant to introduced the legend, I will try to make the next ones longer. Now some of you who are really into Chinese's history and legends might see the legend in this story a little familiar. That's simple because it is real in Chinese's culture (and some other countries in east Asian too). It's my favorite legend so I decide to make a story from it. Of course, I do not own it nor KFP.**

 **I want to make something creative for the New Year so I come out with this since nearly every stories about New Year in KFP community that I have read are one-shots. This will be longer than that.**

 **This is irregular update for personal reason.**

 **Hope you like this!**


	2. Mysterious thieves

**Something I just have to said before we get into the chapter: I am TERRIBLE at describing ANYTHING AT ALL! So don't tell me you haven't been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious thieves

It was nighttime. Everyone was come back to their houses to sleep. All except two certain warriors. Po and Tigress were doing their patrol. Well more like Tigress was doing it, Po was just rambling about that new cool artifact they just saw.

"...I mean, seriously? You just need to hold that orb and say someone's name and they will get suck in it? For eternally?"

Tigress was getting annoyed by the second. Perhaps going with him to the Hall of Heroes wasn't a great idea.

* _Flash back*_

 _"Wow! Look at this Tigress!" Po exclaimed excitingly while pointing to a newly small open chest on a shelf. Inside the chest was a dozen of small orbs. They were all dark blue except one; it was light blue. "Weird, why is that one different?" Po asked._

 _Tigress read the note that attracted to the chest. "It said here that these are the 'Ōūyáng Orbs'. They have the ability to trap someone in it. After they were trapped, the orbs will turn from light blue to dark blue." she explained._

 _"How did it trapped people?"_

 _"You hold it, and say the name of the person you want to trapped. But it isn't work when the distant between you and the victim is more than 1 meter."_

 _"I wonder who have been trapped in here." Po thought aloud._

 _"Who ever it is we won't see them again. There is not way out once you get in there." Tigress said. Po after hear that looked at the orb with awe. "Well, at least no one has found out a way yet." Tigress added. "And that is why you can not-" She stopped mid-sentence because Po is already holding one of the orbs. And it just happen to be the one that is still light blue. "Po! What are you doing? Put that back!" she demanded._

 _"Just a second... Wow this thing sure look unbreakab- Hey give it back to me!" Po cried out, trying to get back the orb._

 _"No! You have no idea what this thing may cause." Tigress harshly said and hold the orb high above her head, away from Po's reaching paw._

 _"Of course I know! But as long as I don't say anyone name while holding it, it will be fine." Po assured her. But of course, not that she would hear. So they keep struggling like that for a while until the orb is dropped and rolled to..._

 _"Master Shifu!" Both Po and Tigress said, bowing._

 _The red panda picked up the orb and looked at both of them. He examined it for a moment and then went to put it back into the chest, and locked it._

 _"Now," he started, turning to face his former-students, "As much as I would like to see you two fighting like an old married couple..." Po and Tigress looked down mortified. "...I want this Hall in one piece at the New Year Eve so if you don't mind, please leave the Hall right now."_

 _"You don't need to say it twice." Po quickly said and ran out with Tigress._

 _*End of flash back*_

"Po, for the last time, the Ōūyáng Orb is not a toy. What if you trapped someone in there by accident? That orb is dangerous and you can NOT touch it!" she exclaimed. "Now please, stay focuse on the mission, the thieves can be here any moment."

"Right. Got it."

And they keep walking like that for a few more minutes in silence. Suddenly Tigress' ear twitched. "Did you hear that?"

Po nodded. "Yeah it come from-oh no," he relized, "MY DAD'S RESTAURANT!" He quickly ran off, Tigress followed him.

They hurried to the back of the restaurant and hid behind a carter. There was a figure carrying two bags come out the shop. They had a hood cover their face so Po and Tigress can't see who is it or was it a male or female. But there was only one. "That strange," Tigress murmured, "I heard there were at least two of them."

"Who care? No one is allow to rob at my dad's restaurant!" Po came out of his hidden place to face the thief. Tigress tried to stop him but it was too late. "Hey you!" he shouted.

The thief finally noticed the warriors and started running, still carrying the bags. Po and Tigress after them. They were amazing fast and the two almost lost them at few turns. Almost. Tigress was now get on her fours, determinedly to caught the thief.

The thief saw that they has no other choice so when they made another turn, the thief has done something unpredictable; They now really a 'they' as the thief has LITTERALY splited up into TWO and ran at opposite directions. Each one carrying a bag.

That made both Po and Tigress stopped dead in their track. Tigress, however, recovered from it pretty soon. Po is not that lucky. "Uh-I know I usually see weird stuff but did that thief just-"

"INGORE IT! AFTER HIM!" Tigress shouted back to him, already leaving a quite far distant. Po snapped out of it and hurried her.

The 'thieves' were now running way more faster than before. Like if some weight has been lift out of 'them'. Tigress followed one of 'them' into the forest. The thief purposely ran in the brushes to slow her down. They even threw some branches and leave at her. Tigress didn't slow down though.

The thief made a turn at a big tree. And that is when she lost him. Tigress looked around desperately but no one is in sight. She groaned in frustrated.

Just then, Po caught up her. "Tigress!" he panted out. "Did you *pant* lost *pant* them too?"

"Sadly, yes." Tigress said through gritting teeth. "You too?" Po nodded, still panting. "I can't believe we lost him."

"You mean 'them'. As in literally and non-literally since we don't know wether that's males or females and there are two of them." Po corrected, finally calm himself.

"Yes but before...that, there is only one." Tigress remember when the 'spilt up' happen. "That is another thing we need to find out. No one can spilt up like that." she then has a thought that give her mentally chill. "Unless...this thief is not even mortal."

"What?! Not again!" Po shouted and fell down the ground in frustrated. "I still recover from Kai you know."

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Tigress said. "That just a theory though, we still don't know for sure." She turned and looked at the dark forest. "But one thing we know for sure that this is not just a normal robbery. Something is coming, something big."

She helped Po to get up. "Come on, let get back to the Jade Palace. We will tell Master Shifu all of this tomorrow." And with that, they head back the palace together.

* * *

The thief set the bags down upon his Master. They were in an enormous ruin room that looked like a throe room. The Master was sitting on the throe. "Master." said the thief while bowing, and by the voice, it was a male. "I have complete step 1 in your plan."

The Master looked down at the bags. "Very well," he said, "Have you found out the locate of the thing I told you?"

"Yes master." said the thief again. He uncover his hood to reveal...

A _qílín._

But a quite small qílín. He's very much like his Master (who is also a qílín) except for his eyes. They are golden yellow instead of blood red.

"But that place has very high skill protectors. I almost get caught by them. One of them is the successor of...that warrior." said thief cautiously.

That caught the Master's attention. He motion him to come closer. The small qílín did so. The Master put a paw on the thief's forehead and close his eyes. After a while, he re-open them. "The Jade Palace?" he whispered. Then, he grinned. "Interesting..."

* * *

 **And there go chapter 2! Okay guys the starting part of the story are official end. Things will get more serious from now on (but not too serious).**

 **For people who doesn't know (which I don't think there are many) qílín mean eastern unicorn, a mythical creature in China.** **Also, I know Nian isn't really a qílín but you will understand why I did it later in the story.**


	3. Traps

Chapter 3: Traps

The next morning.

When Po and Tigress have told Master Shifu everything they seen last night, the Grandmaster was doubtful but decided to pay a visit to the village. The rest of the Furious Five also came. When they pasted Mr. Ping's Noodles Shop, they heard a very loud cry. Po relized that voice and immediately rushed in. "Dad! What's happen?"

Inside the shop, it was oddly empty today. Normally, it will be so crowd you won't even find a spot to stand. But today, not a single costumer's in sight. At one of the tables, sat a very depressed Mr. Ping, and Li was with him, comforting the goose. Upon seeing his son, Mr. Ping got of his seat and ran to Po, hugged him.

"My babies are gone!" he cried.

Everyone except Po and Li looked dumbstruck. "You mean...your pans and pots?" Monkey asked slowly. Mr. Ping nodded, still crying. Li Shan put a comforting hand on the goose's back. "Okay..."

"Oh son please tell me where did they go? Who has took them? I swear he must pay for this! They are not cheap!"

"I'm so sorry dad, you see, there was robbers yesternight and-"

"Robbers?! Then where is that damn bastard?!" Mr. Ping shouted, cutting his son out.

"We are looking for them right now Mr. Ping," Master Shifu assured him, "Don't worry, we will get your things back soon."

"I sure hope so, cause if not then how am I suppose to cook? And that's why this place is as empty and lonely as the Jade Palace before my son came!"

No one argued on that sentence, knowing it is true.

Li sent them a 'I-think-you-should-go-now' look and then leading the poor goose back inside.

The masters looked pity to him and then continued they way to the village. As they went, they examined the village and visited each house to check on the villagers. Every house they came all have been robbed.

"They took away all my lanterns, and I've spent a whole month to make them." huffed an elder pig.

"All my pots are gone so I can't cook our family's traditional dish this year." a young bunny sadly said.

"That thief was something I have never seen before. They look like a buffalo but yet they have scales." an old sheep informed.

After the masters have visited every house in the Valley, they all came back to Mr. Ping's noodles shop to discuss on what they have found.

"Don't you think this a little familiar?" Crane asked. "Pans, pots, tenically all the metal things have been stolen?"

"I know what you're trying to say Crane," Tigress answered, "But it is not what you're thinking. The thieves last night was more clever than any of those wolves we've met. Beside, metals are not the only things that've been stolen."

"But then who is it?" Viper asked. "Why are they doing this? Metals is understandable in some levels but decorations? What are those for?"

"I really don't know. Me and Po have only seen them once yesternight. We don't know who is it or even _what_ is it. We don't have much clue on this actually."

"More like none." Mantis murmured. Tigress shot the bug a glare to shut him up.

"Well look on the bright side." Monkey said. "At least they hadn't robbed us yet. Maybe they are trying to save the best for the last?" The primate tried to crack a joke but didn't work.

Suddenly, Po had an idea. He slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "Wait, that's it!" he turned to Monkey. "Monkey you are a genius!"

"He is?" asked everyone.

"I am?" asked Monkey.

"Yes!" Po exclaimed excitingly. "As you've just said, the thieves have robbed ever single house in the Vally but not the Palace. So that mean they will have to come back sooner or later. And when they do, we will be ready. They won't know what's hit them!"

Everyone silence. Po wait patiently for them to reach. Until finally, Master Shifu spoke up.

"Po you do realize this plan has many holes right?"

"Yeah but do you have any better idea?"

They thought about it and then shrugged. Po's right surprisingly.

"Alright then. Let's get ready. I have a good feeling they're coming tonight."

Mantis crawled on Po's shoulder. "But seriously, how bad can it be?"

* * *

The night has come.

The villagers have returned to their houses and have a peaceful sleep. But some people are just not that lucky.

Since mostly things in the Jade Palace were kept in the storage, which was a small cabin behind the palace, the Five and Po have take turn to keep an eye on it. And so far nothing has happen. Yet.

"Man this is pointless." Monkey complained from their hiding spot in a bush. "How can we know the thieves will come here tonight? I'm bored."

"Will you stop complaining? Patien, they will have to show up somehow," Viper assured him. "I hope." she added that last part uncertainly.

Right after she said that, there was loud, rushing noises coming from the storage. The gang slowly get out of their hiding place and approached the cabin. They hid on two sides of the only door of the storage. They opened the door, got into their fighting states.

But there was no one in it. The gang went deeper into the store, looking around. The stuff in there was indeed gone, but no sight of the one who took them.

A loud _thud_ can be hear on the outside. They turned their hears just in time to see a figure running away. Without another word they followed the thief down the Thousand Steps. And just like the last time, he was lightning speed. If I dare to say, even more faster. "How..." Viper panted.

"Yeah yeah let just ignore the amazed speed and get to the main thing ok?" Po said.

"Crane!" Tigress shouted up above her. "Fly ahead and catch him there!"

"I got it." Crane replied as he do what their leader said.

They finally reached the bottom of the stair. As soon as they get there, they splited up to surround the thief. The thief kept running until Crane landed right before him, blocking his way. The thief stepped back and looked around. He has been ambush.

"Given up you." said Po. "No where to run now."

Although they can't see his face, the thief was surely angry by the fact that he has lost. He looked at the Jade Palace. On the roof, you can see a figure standing and nodded, and then vanished.

The thief smirked. Maybe he didn't lose at all.

With a snapped of fingers, the thief suddenly turn into shadow and vanished.

The warriors stood there, trying to process what just happen. Then they noticed something. "Where is Master Shifu?" Viper is the first one to asked.

"He is still at the palace..." Then Tigress remembered the thief's reaction before he disappeared. "The palace... It's a trap! He has lured us to go out of the palace! Master Shifu is in trouble! Come on!"

They rushed to the stairs and up to the Jade Palace. They know Master Shifu is a very skill Kung fu master but if the thief was clever enough to trick them, who know what else he can do.

They came up the palace and ran to Hall of Heroes, where Shifu was last saw. They open it, and were surprised by the scene.

The Hall was completely untouch. Everything seem to be just fine. There is no sight of an intruder. But laid on the flour, was none other than Master Shifu. Tigress immedially rushed to his side. She signed in relief when she found out that he still breathing. There was a bruise on his head, said that he has been hit.

While Tigress was checking on him, the other started looking around. "Weird," Mantis said. "Not a single thing seem to be wrong. Everything just seem so...normal. In a creepy way."

"But if they don't take anything then why acttacked Shifu? Nothing has gone." said Crane.

"I won't say that." They all turned to Po. "I suppose you guys haven't seen it yet so you don't know there was a thing that gone missing."

"What's missing?" All, minus Tigress, asked.

Po point at a certain place. "See for yourselves."

They all looked at the place he was pointing. That is the place were a certain chest used to be and was now replaced by a message attach by a dagger.

 _The New Year has returned._


	4. The Forgotten Empire

Chapter 4: The Forgotten Empire

Shifu slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surrounded. He was laid in his room in the Jade Palace. His head very ache. He tried to remember what's happen. He remember that he was in the Hall of Heroes and then suddenly...

His room's door opened. It was Po. "Master, you're awake!" he said in delighted. "Guys! Master Shifu is awake!" he called out.

Soon, everyone started to gathering around Shifu. They kept asking him question after question.

"What's happen? Who attacked you?"

"Do you know who he is?"

"You make us so worried."

"What did he want?"

"Enough!" Shifu finally exclaimed, silence them. "Please, let me breath. I don't know who attacked me nor what he want. All I know is that he has sneaked up on me and hit my head with something heavy."

"But how? There is no way to sneak up on you. It's hard by normal, and now that you can even sense people's chi, it's triple hard!" Po exclaimed.

"That right master, didn't you at least fell like you have been watching?" Tigress asked.

Shifu shook his head. "I can't. I can't hear a sound was made nor feel his presence. It like...as if he wasn't really there. Just a shadow."

The Five and Po looked at each other. Shadow? That also what the thief they were chasing turned into. Could it be that...

"Forget it, we have something to show you," Tigress spoke up first. She handed Shifu the message. "We found this at the Hall of Heroes, just after we found you."

"And also this." said Monkey as he handed Shifu the dagger.

"What do you think? What does this mean?" Viper asked.

After readind the message, Shifu examined the dagger. Then he noticed a symbol on the dagger's handle. That symbol seem familiar. "I don't know what this message mean," he told them honestly, "but I think I know where it came from. You see this?" he point at the symbol to his former-students. They nodded. "It's been a while since I last see this symbol. 30 years to be exact. Oogway has show it to me when I was starting to train here."

They all grew silence, waiting for his answer. "This symbol," he said slowly, "is resemble for Aquarium."

Silence.

The young warriors looked at each other, then at they grandmaster. "Where?"

Shifu groaned in annoyance. He stood up and went outside. "Follow me."

* * *

They were in the scroll room, where Shifu went straight to a shelf and pulled out a very old and dull chest. The chest also has that symbol like the dagger: a white pearl with waves surrounding it. Shifu opened it and pulled out a scroll that seem even older than the chest, as if it has existed for centuries.

"This is one of the first scrolls that Master Oogway has written. It contain the full history about Aquarium - the underwater empire." Shifu explained.

"There is an empire under the water?! How can we never hear about that?!" Po exclaimed. The other nodded in agreement.

"I'm very sorry. But this empire is forgotten for a very long time and is also not a friendly one. They have a very low trust in surface people. That why not much people know about it or allow to enter."

"Then how can Oogway know about it?" asked Mantis.

"Because that is his homeland." *****

There was a loud 'what?!' from everyone in the room. Shifu has to covered his sensitive ears during it. He can see this will come.

"How... When... Why... Okay, explained it from the beginning." Po finally said.

Shifu unrolled the scroll and sat down, motioned the rest of them to do the same. He cleared his throat before he started.

"You see, the empire Aquarium has appeared for a very long time. Longer than the surface world itself. Though being underwater, they still can see what happen on the surface. Liars, cheats, criminals and wars happen everywhere. And that why they don't trust us. Very few of them, like Oogway, still believe we can be friends. But like I said: very few of them."

"The Aquarium is a large and peacful empire surround by smaller cities, and in the heart of it, is the Shui Gong Palace." He then paused a while like as if he was thinking about what should he say next. "Have you ever heard of the qílíns?"

"Yes." answered all of them.

"But it's a legend." added Tigress.

"Ah yes, but legends are always tie with truth right?" Po whispered 'I told you so' to Tigress. She just rolled her eyes.

"The Shui Gong Palace is fill in with qílíns. These mythical creatures have ruled the empire since it was forming. And the last king that has been known is King Ji Xiang."

"Wait," Monkey interrupted. "The last king? Does that mean there is no one rule it anymore? Doesn't he have a son or something?"

"Shh!" Viper hissed.

"I'm getting onto that Master Monkey," Shifu said annoyed. "Anyway, you're right. There is no one rule it anymore. Because about 2000 years ago, there is a strange qílín appeared in the Shui Gong Palace. Chaos happen, King Ji Xiang died in the progress and the young prince being destroyed."

"Citizens have to run away to the near cities, the Palace become a forbidden place since. And many years later, Master Oogway has set up to go on the surface to find someone who can help his home. But after a while, that plan of his has changed. He's instead chosen to stay with us, who were now his family. I don't know if he still has that plan in mind but because he hasn't said anything and no one know, the Aquarium empire was forgotten ever since." Shifu finished.

"Until now," he held the dagger up and add, "This symbol has told us everything we need to know. I can volunteer to you that the enime we are facing is the same one who has took down Aquarium."

"But then what is his final goal? Why did he take the Ōūyáng Orbs?" asked Po.

"I think it- wait," Shifu stopped. "Did you just said that the Ōūyáng Orbs have been stolen? When did this happen? Why did none of you tell me?!" he exclaimed.

Po scratched his neck. "Well... You see... We were so caught up with you being hit and unconscious and the message and stuff like that sooo...yeah sorry." he said shyly.

Shifu face-palmed himself. "This is bad..." he muttered.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like that guy gonna unleash those orbs or something. It's inescapable right?" Mantis asked.

"I said that no one has find out a way yet, not there is no way. If he took the orbs, then there is a high chance that he know how to open them. And no matter who are in there, we can't let them escape." Shifu said firmly.

"Then what do we do now Master?" asked Tigress.

"You," he pointed at all of them, "will go to Aquarium and bring those orbs back. I highly suggest you should also defeat the one who has cause this mess in the progress."

"But how? The empire is underwater you know. Unless you want us to drown?" Crane asked.

"There is a way for you to go there," Shifu said as he took out a small glass bottle inside the old chest. There were 6 small pearls in it. "This is yet another thing Master Oogway brought with him to here. These pearls will help you breath underwater, handle the water pressure, and see the ways even when you're at the deepest place of the sea. In other word, it help you become a true citizen of the empire. But only for 24 hours. Take this scroll with you too, it has the map to the empire."

"But how can we defeat uh who ever it is once we get there? We can't even catch the thieves." Po reasoned.

Shifu smirked. He went to the a shelf and pulled out another chest. He opened it. Inside it was a very familiar thing...

An Ōūyáng Orb. Rather, a _light blue_ Ōūyáng Orb.

Before anyone could asked anything, Shifu explained. "I have took this one out few days ago because I know if I leave it in the chest, sooner or later, Po will 'play' with it."

Po opened his mouth to disagree but then shut it after he realized Master Shifu was right.

Shifu closed the chest and handed it to Tigress. Tigress accepted it along with the glass bottle and the scroll. "But Master, won't you come with us?"

"I'm afraid not Tigress, there aren't enough pearls for seven and I also can't let the Valley alone. We don't know if there is any threat left. This is another mission you need to do without me." Shifu went out of the room. "Get ready. You will leave by morning."

"Actually, it already morning Master." Viper said. Shifu stopped and turned back to them. He hasn't noticed the time. Guess he has passed out pretty long.

"Oh, uh, in that case, I guess you should go now. Heading to the southern sea, that's where the empire locates. Don't bring many things cause you won't need them, they only make you harder to move underwater."

They all nodded and head to their rooms in student's barrack to get ready.

Few minutes later, they met at the top of the Thousand Steps. The Five didn't bring anything at all, except for Tigress who bring a small bag to keep the orb, the scroll and the glass bottle. Po on the other hand, has packed a pack that just as big as the one he bring to Gongmen. With many things that really unnecessary.

So after another few more minutes for Po to unpacking and packing again, they finally leaving the Jade Palace and heading to the south, where the forgotten empire located.

* * *

 ***Yeah I made that up. Both because I don't really believe that Oogway actually come from Galapagos Island and for the sake of this story.**

 **Also, in LoA there is an episode where the qílín were introduce. But in this story's timeline, that episode has never happen so that's why the qílíns are still new to them.**


	5. Strange dream

**And here is the next chapter! Although the last chapter didn't get much review (there is literally only on?! Thank you so much Mining!)** **I will NOT give up with this story. NEVER. It may take me quiet time to update but keep in your mind that as long as I can write..uh type, this story will not be abandon.**

 **Anyway, this chapter contains the 300th headcanon by imthegingerninja on tumblr and so the credit goes to her. You should totally check out her headcanons, some of them are very badass and epic (like this one!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Strange dream

 _Po looked at his surrounded._

 _He was standing in middle of a village and it's not Valley of Peace nor the Panda Village, and yet he felt like as if he has been here before. The houses of this village was old. Not ruin kind of old but old like they were from the past. The design of these houses was so years ago that Po doubt any of them are exist now._

 _But that not the only thing. The village was quite. Very quite._ _There was thick fog everywhere so Po can't see things clear. And the dark, moon-less night sky only make the scene more terrifying._

 _"Where am I?" Po asked no one in particular. "Anybody here? Hello?" he kept asking to the empty space._

 _His voice echoed into the fog. No answer._

 _He looked around in vain for any sigh that someone were there. But there was no one._

 _Po was honestly felt scare. He knew he was dreaming but this wasn't like any dream he has had. He usually dream about food, his friends and him kicking butts. Some of them are also about that hurtful time in Gongmen. But a_ _t least none of it had him standing all by himself in the middle of nowhere._

 _Suddenly, he heard footstep and by the sound of it, who ever was coming, they are huge. He took in his fighting state. Something tell him that this is not good. From the thick fog, came out a figure._

 _Po can't tell what is it for he has never seen it before. But yet again he felt familiar? The creature was huge and was a mix of many different animals. It was walking on four, looking around the village with its bloody red eyes, searching for something. Po didn't move but it didn't seem to notice Po were there._

 _Then it suddenly roar and went into a tantrum. It brook every house and tree and anything that came into its way. Po has had enough._

 _He ran forward the beast, ready to fight it. But t_ _he monster ignored him and kept destroying. When its foot just stepped through him, he realized that it can't see nor hear him for he isn't really there._

 _The monster kept repeating what it has done and Po just stand there and watch, powerless to the situation. Then it turned to the only single house that has a soft candlelight coming out of it and Po wondered why he hasn't seen it before. It dashed toward the house and Po followed it._

 _When they were at the front door, Po noticed the light in the house faded for a while and then suddenly brighter. A blast of light shot through the window and hit the monster eyes. It held its eyes and roar in pain before collapsed on the ground._

 _Po looked at it._ What's just happened? _he thought. He reached his paw to the fallen beast, wondered if it's dead or not._

 _"There is nothing you can do to help him Dragon Warrior." said a deep voice._

 _Po turned around and then startled at what he saw. Right in front of him was an enormous dragon. Its body was long and calm like the waves in the ocean._ _Its silver scales shine brightly in the dark, making it look like a living moon. And its was starring at Po with its Jade green eyes very similar to Po's but brighter._

 _"He has caused this to himself and now he must accept it." the dragon continued with its deep voice, ignored the shock look on Po's face._

 _"Who-Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _"My name is Shénlóng and this is the Shuāng Village, the village where Nian was last saw."_

 _Po looked back at the monster behind him. "So this is...? And that legend is...?"_

 _"Yes." Shénlóng simply said. "And as you can see, the legend has been bend a bit from the true event."_

 _"But why are you showing me this in my dream?" Po looked back to the dragon, confused. "Why me? Why now?"_

 _Shénlóng sighed. "Po," he started, and Po didn't bother to ask how did he know his name. "This event has happened more than 1000 years ago. My power can't keep Nian sleep for any longer. He has awaken and is determined to get what he's looking before. And this time you must stop him."_

 _"Again, why me?" Po asked, mentally note himself about how much this sound like his first fight against Tai Lung._

 _"When I died, my soul didn't leave the Mortal Realm. Instead, it reincarnated into a normal animal to continue my career. This action repeat many time through many years and at the present, it has reincarnated into_ _panda." Po eyes wided at this. Shénlóng smirked. "I take that as a sigh that you don't need further explain?"_

 _"No..." Po shook his head. "That...is...AWESOME!" he screamed, his eyes sparkler in excitement. "So I used to be a dragon? How cool is that! Oh I have to tell the others when I wake up."_

 _Now everything make perfect sense. Why he felt familiar to this place even though he has never seen it. Because he HAS seen it, just in a different form and in a different time._

 _"Wait, you said that Nian was looking for something. What is it?" he asked._

 _"The very same things that you and your friends are on your way to get it back."_

 _"That doesn't make... Oh." Po said in realization. His head started to hurt. This is just too much to process. He looked back to the creature behind him, whom he concluded that must be a qílín. Oh I mean, THE qílín. "So he was the one huh? But why taking those orbs when he has a whole empire for himself?"_

 _"Aquarium is just a small step, he is aiming at the surface world." said Shénlóng a bit sad._

 _"You see, it all started many centuries ago, Aquarium has one and only one rule: No surfaces allow. That rule has been there since the empire was formed and citizens took it very seriously. But, at King Ji Xiang Era, he has decided to break this rule once and for all. Although many people agree on this_ _decision, it also has made some close-mind citizens angry, included Nian._

 _"Nian was a powerful warrior and a close friend to the young prince Ji Zheng. He hold deep hatred on the surface world and people there. So when he heard the news, h_ _e and eleven othe citizens have made a plan to stop it by the most cruel way: Kill off the king. But things didn't stop there. Nian hatred was to much he decided to destroy the surface world and everyone on there._

 _"Luckily, the plan can't happen because they have all been trapped in the Ōūyáng Orbs. All but their Nian. The orbs after that have been sent to the surface at a secret place. Since Nian can't linger on the surface for long, he only came up once in a year,_ _at the New Year Eve, to looked for the orbs, but no mater how he has tried, he couldn't and release his anger at the villagers. Until-"_

 _"You step in right?" Po asked smiling, already know the rest of the story._

 _Shénlóng smiled back. "Yes." Then he became serious again. "I've sent him to slumber for 1000 years. And now that time is over, Nian has awaken and has got what he wanted. Once the orbs were opened, not just underwater world but the surface world will be endanger as well. This time I won't be there to stop him, but..." the dragon bent down to Po and smiled, "...my soul is still here." he finished._

 _He looked Po right in the eyes, Jade met Jade. "Can you promise me that no matter what, you will stop him and complete my final mission?"_

 _"Of course, but can I ask you something?" Shénlóng nodded. "Why did Nian hate the surface and people on there so much?"_

 _"He...had an...accident with earth creatures." The dragon said carefully, and Po knew that's the signal for him to stop asking. He will found that out eventually._

 _Shénlóng looked up to the sky. It was getting brighter. "It about time for you to wake up. So I will see you around okay?"_

 _"Wait!" Po shouted as the thick fog started to surround them. "How do I defeat Nian? I have no power or skills like you. I'm...not you."_

 _"Oh but you are me Po. We are one. I will always be a part of you." Shénlóng softly said before disappear in the fog._

* * *

Po eyes shot open. It was already morning. They had camping overnight in a forest. It took him a while to noticed five pairs of eyes staring at him with concern.

"Um... Hi?" he awkwardly said. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

The Five looked briefly at each other, then at Po again. "Po are you alright?" Tigress asked worried.

"Of course I am. What make you think I'm not?" repeated the panda nervously.

"Well, you were struggling in your sleep, your dream-talking is not funny anymore but quite weird, you were sweating and grumbling, and no matter what we do, you're not waking up." Monkey said, listing all of this on his fingers.

"It's nothing serious. Just a strange dream." Po tried to wave their worry away but it only made them even more curious.

"Do tell us about it! It will be good." Mantis said excited from Crane's hat. Viper smacked him off.

"He means if you want to Po." she said kindly.

"That's okay. I will tell you." The others surrounded him, waiting for him to tell them about the dream. "In the dream, I was standing in a village..."


	6. AN

**Hey everyone. It's me again. I'm very sorry for the long absent but I got something to say. I have been thinking for a while and this seem to be the best for everyone.**

 **I'm putting this story on hiatus.**

 **Now before you start screaming 'no' I gotta say that the reason I'm doing this has nothing to do with you viewers. No, rather, it because this story itself.**

 **I have overview this story's plot recently and I found out that I didn't really think this through. Sure I already plan how it will go and how it will end but there are still a lot of stuffs for a story to work out beside that and I haven't thought about them. And without them, the story will get worse and worse as it goes.**

 **So, I'm gonna let this story rest for a while until I can figure out how to write it properly. There is no promise if I will continue it or not but I will try my best. I really don't want to abandon this.**

 **Hope you will understand.**

 **Your friend,**

 **LLG**


End file.
